


blackbird [PODFIC]

by ponytailflint (inkgeek), WeeBeastie



Series: hope springs eternal [PODFICS] [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkgeek/pseuds/ponytailflint, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeBeastie/pseuds/WeeBeastie
Summary: blackbird singing in the dead of nighttake these broken wings and learn to fly[silverflint + a baby, part 2]





	blackbird [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [blackbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299436) by [WeeBeastie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeBeastie/pseuds/WeeBeastie). 



> **Original Author's Note:**  
>  This is for scrapbullet and everyone else who wanted more of this verse! I'm so in love with it already you guys, I'm so pleased to be writing kidfic for these two. I hope y'all enjoy it as much as I do!
> 
> Title and lyrics in the summary borrowed from "Blackbird" by the Beatles, obvs, as it's a song that reminds me very much of Silver.

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lxrt9fqdhbl9eqo/hope_springs_eternal_part_2_-_blackbird.mp3)

[**Download**](http://www.mediafire.com/file/968j84fwwj3x9n8/hope%20springs%20eternal%20part%202%20-%20birdblack%20no%20music.mp3) (08:33)

 

EDIT: Now with no music and a scrambled title because Mediafire is being a butt about Beatles music (original or cover) >:( 

 

**Sound Credits:**

[Tapping, Wall, A.wav](https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/318926/) by [InspectorJ](https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/)

[05948 baby sneezing.wav](https://freesound.org/people/Robinhood76/sounds/320562/) by [Robinhood76](https://freesound.org/people/Erdie/sounds/59453/)

[Lena-cry01.flac](https://freesound.org/people/Erdie/sounds/59453/) by [Erdie](https://freesound.org/people/Erdie/)

[Toddler wake up.WAV](https://freesound.org/people/esperar/sounds/170784/) by [esperar](https://freesound.org/people/esperar/)

 

 

Cover illustration used with permission from the artist ([SamHound](http://samhound.tumblr.com))

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so "Mingulay Boat Song" (what Silver is humming to Hope) wasn't actually written until the 1930s, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. "Spanish Ladies" which Flint is whistling _is_ historically accurate so one out of two ain't bad. "Mingulay" is a good lullaby so historical accuracy can kiss my shanty-loving patoot.


End file.
